


The Hayloft After Sunset

by thank_satan_for_riren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dorks in Love, Gay Sex, In a hayloft, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Secret Relationship, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_satan_for_riren/pseuds/thank_satan_for_riren
Summary: This is a smutty little oneshot I wrote based on Lavlien and Wolfoty's Hayloft After Sunset AU, hence the title of this fic 😂
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	The Hayloft After Sunset

_I think you know what I've been asking you._

_I think you know what I've been trying to say._

_I promised I would never leave you._

_And you should always know._

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are._

_I will never be far away._

"Not bad, brat."

Eren's singing stopped mid sentence as that familiar voice rang out and his face flushed red as he realized someone had been watching him sing while he cleaned the stables. He had honestly thought he was alone when he'd begun to sing the lullaby he remembered from the happier part of his childhood, and the thought that Captain Levi, of all people, had seen it all made Eren embarrassed beyond belief. Not to mention he'd just complimented Eren on his singing.... or maybe it been for his cleaning?

He suddenly realized just _who_ exactly was standing behind him and immediately let go of the rake that he'd been using, almost tripping over it as he turned around to salute. "Captain."

He clicked his tongue in annoyance at the brunet's quick shift from cute to clumsy and, in one swift movement, snatched the rake up from the ground. He eyed the hand that Eren held out, in order to take the rake back, however he ignored it and propped the tool up against the wall of the barn. "Are you almost done cleaning here? The sun will be setting soon, which means you need to get your ass down to the dungeons."

Eren's head whipped towards the stable door and he was shocked to see that the sun had indeed begun to set. It had been shortly after dinner, when he'd come out here to do his evening duties, which meant he'd been out here far longer than he'd originally intended. 

He turned back to Levi to apologize for irresponsibly losing track of time, but the words caught in his throat as his gaze landed on the Captain. The sun was streaming in through the stable doors, surrounding the man in a golden glow. His black hair looked like a halo in the light of the setting sun and his face was shadowed, outlining just how sharp his cheekbones and jawline were. It struck Eren right at that moment, just how handsome Levi truly was.

"No." 

It was only a single word, but it immediately pulled Eren out of the daze he'd been in and he felt his cheeks flush at having been caught staring at his superior. "I didn't even say anything, sir."

"You didn't have to. I know that look, brat." There was no way Levi wouldn't recognize that mischievous, flirty look on Eren's face. The titan shifter only flashed it at him a hundred times a week and he only gave in to it a hundred times a week.

"You know...." Eren teasingly trailed that thought off as he ran his fingers along the tops of one of the stall doors, satisfied to find no lingering dust or hay from his raking. "It has been a few days."

"And it'll be a few more. I have a lot of paperwork to do. Most of which is about your failed experiments with Hanji." 

Eren knew it was risky to be caught flirting with his superior, and possible executioner should it ever come to that, but it's not like the man didn't return his affections. He slowly closed the distance between them and absent-mindedly reached out to brush some hay from Levi's hair.

He let out a shocked gasp as his arm was grabbed and he was suddenly shoved up against the side of the stables, their positions now reversed as his Captain glared up at him.

"Idiot! Have you no common sense?" Those grey eyes were narrowed into a deadly stare as he pinned Eren against the barn wall and out of sight of the castle. The last thing he needed was for some nosy soldier to come poking their nose around and see them acting so casual together. "Close the stables up if you're going to act so familiar with me."

He released his grip on his subordinate's shirt and immediately turned on his heel, heading towards the front of the stables. However, he'd only taken about two steps before the sleeve of his shirt was grabbed.

"Wait, sir. Please don't go." Eren didn't want to fuck up his own chances of getting to fool around with the Captain again. It irritated him that he was always forgetting his surroundings and making stupid little mistakes whenever Levi was around. The older man had that effect on Eren for some reason.

"I wasn't going to leave. Finish your cleaning while I close up." 

Eren tidied up the last little bit of loose hay that was left and, as he put the rake back where it belonged, watched his superior close the doors to the barn. He shed his jacket as Levi approached him, however the Captain held a hand out to stop him from going any further.

"Clothes on. I'm not fucking you out here in this disgusting barn."

"No, Captain! Please! I won't bother you for another week." Eren ducked his head in embarrassment as Levi clicked his tongue at the obvious lie. They both knew Eren tried to have as many secret trysts a week as he could and it wasn't always Eren seeking them out either. 

There were plenty of occasions where Eren had been in the middle of cleaning the castle with his friends from the 104th, when he suddenly found himself being dragged away by Captain Levi for some impromptu fooling around.

"That's a fucking lie and we both know it."

Eren lifted his head to send Levi a flirty little grin and leaned closer, draping his arms around his superior's broad shoulders. He knew fooling around in a messy hay filled barn was not at the top of Levi's list, no matter _how well_ Eren cleaned it, but he also knew it would take very little convincing to actually get the man to change his mind.

"I don't think you mind it as much as you claim. Imagine me on my hands and knees in the hay, panting your name, you behind me-..... mnghh...." And just like that, two strong arms wrapped around Eren's waist and a pair of lips pressed roughly against his own.

A hand slipped beneath Eren's shirt to pinch one of his nipples and a breathy moan slipped out of his mouth at the feeling. "Ahhh.... Captain..... my Captain.... I've missed being touched by you....."

"You are a sneaky little brat. You know that?" 

"You know you like it." It was hard to focus with the way Levi was mouthing at his neck, but he managed to slide his superior's jacket off and reached up to begin undoing the man's cravat. However, both his wrists were grabbed faster than he could blink and Eren sent him a questioning look. 

"Someone's eager, aren't they?" A small smirk formed on Levi's lips as he leaned back in and Eren followed the motion, eyes fluttering closed.

He'd had been expecting a kiss and a choked cry left Eren's mouth as two hands were placed flat on his chest and roughly shoved him backwards. He'd honestly thought it was going to hurt when he fell and was pleased when he landed on one of the piles of fresh hay he'd set out earlier. However, he glared up at Levi, his lips set in a firm pout at the cruel trick. "That was mean, Levi."

"You'll get it over it once we start fucking." He kicked his boots off and knelt down to help with Eren's, tossing them off to the side and out of the way. Levi took the brunet's thighs in his hands and parted them, before settling in between those long legs. 

Eren swallowed hard, heat rising to his cheeks, as he watch his superior undo the cravat that was around his neck. He had absolutely no idea why, but he found something about that motion incredibly sexy. The fire in his cheeks only grew stronger when Levi leaned down to brush his lips against the soft skin of Eren's stomach. "Ahh, Levi...."

"Mmm, you're so sensitive here, Eren." Another kiss had him arching up against Levi's mouth, only proving his point and he couldn't help but smile at little at the reactions. He undid the button of Eren's pants and tugged them down slightly, along with the brunet's briefs, trailing soft kisses over the sharp hipbones there. He could here a faint gasp as his cheek brushed against Eren's dick, however he ignored it and began pressing wet kisses to the inside of one of his thighs.

"P-please..... stop teasing....." As much as Eren loved all the attention he was receiving, he was desperate to have Levi inside of him and he was embarrassed by how slutty that thought was. He may have just been fucked several days prior, but now that seemed like a lifetime ago and Eren was craving that intimacy again.

"Don't get so riled up, brat. You'll get what you want, I promise." Levi produced a thin vial of clear gel from one of his back pockets and his lips turned up in a small smirk when Eren stared up at it curiously. "I had a feeling you were going to try something tonight, so I came prepared."

He shimmied Eren's pants down farther until they were at the brunet's knees and coated two of his fingers with the clear substance. He brushed his fingers against Eren's entrance and slipped two of them in easily, gently thrusting them in and out as he prepped Eren for what was to come. 

"Levi....." After just a couple of thrusts, a flash of pleasure shot through Eren as his prostate was hit and he threw his head back, a lewd moan leaving his parted lips. "Fuck, feels so good...."

He teasingly brushed against that spot several more times, loving each reaction that it caused in Eren. The loud moans, the arched back, the fingers clenched in the hay. 

"More, Levi.... please....."

When Levi thought he'd prepped well enough, he pulled his fingers out and used the rest of the contents from the small vial to slick himself up. Eren's eyes squeezed shut in anticipation as he lined himself up, however, Levi didn't get into it right away. He merely teased for a few moments, circling Eren's entrance with featherlight touches until the eyes of the titan shifter beneath him fluttered open to look at him. It was only then that he thrust his hips forward and the surprise that shone in Eren's wide emerald eyes was most definitely worth the wait. 

A choked gasp left Eren's lips as he was suddenly entered and he gripped the hay beneath him, feeling it crack in his hold. He tightened down around Levi's length at the intrusion and received a low groan from the man kneeling above him. 

"God damn, Eren. You're so tight." He slowly pulled his hips back, before snapping them forward, repeating the movement as he gave a few experimental thrusts to get Eren used to the feeling once more. Finally, the brunet relaxed around him and Levi began a steady pace as he fucked the brunet under him.

A strong arm slipped under Eren's back and his shirt was shoved farther up his body, the metal of the key he wore around his neck cold against his bare chest. Fleeting kisses were placed across his collarbones and, when his fingers brushed against Levi's other hand, he gripped it tightly in his own.

Levi was looking down at him with such an affectionate gaze that it had Eren feeling like the most important person in the world. He gently trailed his fingers over those pale lips and wasn't at all surprised when soft kisses were pressed against them. "I love it when you look at me like that."

The movements of Levi's hips didn't falter for a second, even when his face scrunched up in confusion at the titan shifter's words. "Like what?"

"You put up a hard facade, but you look at me with such love in your eyes." To his amazement, Levi actually turned his face away in embarrassment as his cheeks flushed with the faintest traces of pink and Eren brushed the knuckles of his free hand against one of those sharp cheekbones. "God, you're beautiful."

"Would you stop spouting sappy nonsense already?"

Eren let go of Levi's hand in favor of wrapping both his arms around his neck instead and he giggled sweetly as he pressed a chaste kiss to his superior's lips. "You're so embarrassed, aren't you? To have someone see you so flustered over love. It's cute."

"You're cute, brat." Levi angled his hips and his lips curled into a smirk at the reaction he got when he hit Eren's prostate dead on. The brunet writhed beneath him, broken gasps of Levi's name leaving his pretty pink lips. 

As the thrusts to his prostate grew rougher, Eren locked his legs at the ankle around the small of Levi's back and tightened his grip on the broad shoulders above him, nails digging in. He could feel the hay scratching at his back with each movement, but it only added to the pleasure that was currently coursing through him. His head tipped back against the hay underneath him and he was pleasantly surprised when a warm mouth began marking up the skin of his neck with kisses. "Ahhh... Levi...." 

"Fuck.... Eren.... so close...." 

A surprised cry left his lips as teeth bit down on the junction where his shoulder met his neck, breaking the soft skin there. Under any other circumstance, he'd have been worried about transforming into a titan from such an injury, however Levi was the only thing currently on his mind and the pleasurable pain had Eren seeing white as he stained Levi's shirt with his release.

He was boneless in the hay as Levi continued to move above him, however his superior didn't last too much longer and Eren could feel the moment he came as a faint warmth filled him. The moment Levi pulled out of him, Eren curled up against his broad chest, barely giving the man a chance to lay down next to him. 

"You came all over my fucking shirt, Eren."

"I know you don't mind. Besides, it will wash out." The words were harsh, however there was no real bite to them and Eren knew that, so he merely laughed it off. As much as he was enjoying this lazy post-sex moment with Levi, he knew they couldn't stay out in the stables all night. Eren's eyes were starting to flutter shut as drowsiness overtook him and, for just a few seconds, he let his eyes remain shut. "We need to head in soon. The sun has set."

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it, brat. I have guard duty over you tonight and as far as I'm concerned, your ass is in good hands."

Eren couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of that statement, given the pounding his ass had just taken, and was pleased when Levi let out a little huff of a laugh as well. "It sure is, Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> The intro song that Eren's sings is based on a real one, but I DID switch a couple of the words around in it, fyi.


End file.
